The way it really happened
by jomama25
Summary: When bulma finds a boy abandoned in the woods who doesnt know what a girl is, thing start to get hot. Goes through db/z/gt.


**Authors note: hey guys, its me, jomama25 this is my first story like this. Hope it works!**

**Goku**

"wow, this fish is huge. It'll feed me nicely."

**_Bulma_**

Bulma was tired. She was also very horney. "God, being on this trip hasn't left me hardly any time to have masturebate or anything. I'm goona need some excitement soon or I'll go crazy" she said to herself. She was used to having her dad around to pleasure her so she didn't know how much longer she could last. She had already been searching for almost 3 weeks and she was getting bored. Little did she know,as she started driving again, that she was About to have one of the greatest (and sexiest) adventure of all time.

**_Goku_**

Goku was walking down the road with a fish that was his dinner when all of a sudden a grey monster with weird markings on it attacked him.

**_Bulma_**

"Wah! look out! **CRASH!** what the hell are you doing, I could have killed you!"

**_Goku_**

"So, trying to steal my dinner, eh monster? Well I won't let you! Nimbo, extend! All of a sudden, the monster pulled out this weird black thing and he heard a loud noise. All of a sudden, he fellookouts of tiny things stinging him all over. Ow! Oh, your dead now."

**_Bulma_**

"Wait! I'm a human just like you!" (Or so she thought...)

**_Goku_**

"Huh? A human? Hmm, you look like me but you smell different and you have those two lumps on your chest. What's your name?"

**_Bulma_**

"My name is bulma and for your information, I happen to be a girl and those two lumps are boobs. Magnificent ones at that" she screamed!

**_Goku_**

"Huh, well what do they look like Underneath your cloths?"

**_Bulma_**

Bulma almost burst out laughing. "How old are you kid?" "14 mam" he answered. Hmm, he'se old enough and I'm really horney... "Okay, I've decided. Why don't I go back to your house and show you okay." Goku, thinking nothing of this agreed. As he turned to go home, Bulma noticed he had tail. WTH, oh, he probably just taped it on, she thought to herself.

At Goku's house.

"A dragon ball!" Bulma yelled. "Hey, get your hands off my grandpa!" "huh?" "Yea, it's all he left me when he died!" "Fine, I guess I'll just have to show you" she said pulling out her balls. "See, these are dragon balls. If you get all 7 of them togeather and say a chant, you can get 1 wish." "Wow, that's neat.

Hey, you said you were going to show me those boob-thingies.""Okay, just step outside till I say you can come in." This is goofing to be fun thought Bulma, as she started striping. I hope he'll be good at sex at least. "Okay Goku, you can come in!" Goku stared in awe at the sight before him. Bulma was completely naked and siting up on his bed. He couldn't stop staring until he noticed something was missing. "You penis is missing!"he screamed. "No stupid, I'm a girl, remember. We have vaginas. That's this hole here. I'll show you what that is used for later." she said. "Okay, these are my boobs. You, the guy, sucks on these tithings here, called tits. You can also grab my other boob if you want." "Why would I do that?" He asked. "Because it'll make me feel really good and most guys enjoy it too." "Okay i'll do it." "Just don't bite down to hard and if I moan out, just ignore it unless i tell you other wise." Goku the went over to and started suck ing on her right tit and started massaging her other one with his hand. "Oh yesss goku, just like that" she this had been going on for ten muinets, he started to feel some thing pressing against his pants and relized it was his penis. "Hey, bulma, my penis is getting all hard. Do you know why?" "It means that your attracted to me, goku. You've ,made me feel so good, so now i'll return the favor." With that, she crawled over to him and pulled down his pants and boxers and gasped.

Damm, thats big. It must be atleast 5in. long and its not even fully erect yet. "What are you doing, bulma?" he asked. "I'm going to give you a blow job. Now, it might feel weird at first, but i promise you'll like it." And with that, she took his now fully erect 6 1/2in. dick in her hand and started sucking on it. "Oh kami bulma, that feels good." All bulma gave as a reply was verry happy "Mmmm" as she kept bobbing her head up and down, tring to get it all down her throat. After three muinits, bulma felt his peinis throb and he came in her mouth. It tasted supprisingly sweet and delicious. She sucked it all up like a real pro. She'ed done this before and goku could tell. "your great at this bulma. It feels so good." "No, you tasted so good" she replied.

After that, bulma let go of goku's cock and layed down on her back on the bed with her pussy facing goku. "Now goku this might sound strange at first, but just roll with it. First you put your penis here" she said, pointing to her pussy. After goku did, he was verry suprised. "Wow bulma, its wet in there but it's tight to. It feels amazing." "Now goku, start trusting forward and backward." Bulma, at this point was foccasing on how good of a fucking she might be about to get, forgot that this was goku's first time and so she forgot two things. 1. Goku was verry strong for his size, and 2. He didnt know he had To be slow at first and be gental. Because of this, he rammed his whole dick up her pussy in one go (with with great power i might add) which caused bulma to react like any girl who just had a cock shoved up her pussy with the strengh of a small tank would. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk ! You don't shove it all in at once! You have to be soft and go a little bit at a time. Damm that hurt." "Oops, sorry bulma, i didnt know. I'll try to be more carefull next time." With that, he started to slowly thrust into her, gradually picking up speed when he felt that she could take it. Oh oh oh yeaaaaaaaa! keep it up Goku. This feels so good! "Hey Bulma, I'm starting to get this weird feeling in my penis. It feels like something is building up." "That huff means that huff that huff your about to cum huff. here, stop for a second." After this, Bulma got up and started blowing him. Pretty soon Bulma herd Goku yell "Bulma I'm cumming!"Bulma struggled to take it all. There was just so much and it tasted so good! Eventually she swallowed it all and they both collapsed on goku's bed. "Wow Bulma, that was great." "Yea huff it was huff thanks for the good time."

**Authors note: so, how'd i do? Please review honestly. Critisism is ecepted and encouraged. That doesnt mean i dont like suport to. Ha ha. Well, im done here so im gonna go get some ice cream. laters :) **


End file.
